


Three Hour Tour

by hotot, Thunderthighs



Series: Love Boat [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Shameless Smut, These two owe Joker a fruitbasket, Verbal Bondage, because I am a giant sap, leather seats, this got sappier then I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotot/pseuds/hotot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderthighs/pseuds/Thunderthighs
Summary: “There is no real moral to this story. Or even a story, to be honest. There is a lot of fucking though. Perhaps that is enough”- OglafThe new Normandy is almost ready for it's maiden voyage. But first, Tina and Garrus take the pilot's chair for a spin.





	Three Hour Tour

The new Normandy was  _ gorgeous.  _ Almost half again the size of the old one, and Tina Shepard almost couldn’t believe that her employers, Specter Voyages, had entrusted her with it. She let herself stare at it for a few minutes from the window of the Citadel docking bay, drinking in the sleek lines of the new luxury liner. She felt a momentary pang of longing as she thought about the old Normandy, but brushed it off as she felt more than heard her mate come up behind her. Turning, she grinned at him like she’d just been handed the keys to a shiny new spaceship. Which she had. 

“Garrus! Just look at her!” She waved a hand over her shoulder at the ship. “Isn’t she a beaut?”

Garrus’s mandibles flicked out into a grin as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah, almost as beautiful as her captain.” He almost purred as he bent down to nuzzle her neck. “When can I get inside of her?”

Shepard pushed him away just enough to look up into his face, and had to stifle a laugh at the lecherous smirk she saw there. 

Leaning back onto the long arms still wrapped around her, she crossed her own and slowly raised an eyebrow. “You’re a horny bastard, you know that, right?”

Garrus responded by rolling his eyes, one of the many human mannerisms he’d picked up. Her influence. 

“Though I suppose that makes me the pot.” She sighed and stood up straight, removing his arms and turning to lead him down the length of the docking bay. “Come along, Mr. Kettle, let’s go see what it’s like  _ inside _ .”

“I’m not sure what you just called me, but it sounded dirty, so I’m just gonna go with it.” 

They continued on through the airlock and into the main lobby of the ship, everything shiny chrome and platinum, with accents of glittering crystal from some far off planet, and a truly ostentatious chandelier suspended from the ceiling. The ship was glorious and welcoming to any who had some extra credits to blow on a really expensive space cruise. 

Shepard let out a low whistle as she took it all in, spinning in a circle and letting all the colors blur as her skirt swished around her thighs.

“Shepard.” Garrus’s voice broke the spell and she stopped abruptly, giggling a little as the room continued to tilt and spin around her for a few breaths. As she caught sight of Garrus, the giggles escaped again and escalated to howls of laughter.

“Shepard, draw me like one of your asari.” He was lounging across one of the luxuriously upholstered couches scattered around  the lobby, one arm thrown up over his head and shirt halfway unfastened, the rim of his cowl and the plated upper portion of his torso just peeking out. 

She took a moment to compose herself before looking back to him and then promptly dissolved into another fit of laughter as he unfastened more of his shirt and spread it open.

“I so regret ever showing you that movie, asshole.”

“You know you love it, Shepard. Now draw me.” His shirt was now laid completely open, revealing the soft hide at his waist, and just the barest hint of groin plate visible over the top of his leggings. “Or, if you’re not happy with my pose, you  _ could _ come over here and reposition me.” The light in his eyes was truly evil. “ _ However  _ you want, Captain.” He was almost purring again, and that aroused thrum of his was  _ doing _ things to her. Especially when he shifted his hips suggestively like that.

Shepard could feel a flush creep up her neck as she watched him,  _ dammit, _ it was hard to say no to that turian. But as she started to take a step forward, that pang of guilt for the former Normandy returned, and she pulled up short. As much as she would love to go over to that couch and.. And.. Where was she going with that thought? She took a step toward him, and a muffled alarm lit up the back of her skull.  _ No public areas. Promised Miri I’d keep a low profile this time. _

“Not here, Garrus. I..”

In a flash, he was up off the couch and humming a rumbly apology at her with his subvocals as he refastened his shirt. 

“I’m sorry Tina, I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have...” She stopped him with a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. He was so cute when he worried.

“Have I told you today that I love you, Vakarian?”

The worry drained from him in an instant, replaced by his usual cocky snark even as he pressed his face into her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Hmmm.. I don’t think you’ve mentioned it since this morning.” He gave that deep rumble that meant happiness to turians and made Shepard’s bones turn to jelly.

“Then I have been remiss.” She tugged his head down to her and pressed her forehead against his. “I love you.  _ So _ much.” She paused to take a breath, letting herself melt into his embrace before adding, almost under her breath “You asshole.”

She was rewarded for that last bit with a laugh that she could feel vibrating through the both of them, layered over a smaller hum she could only just sense at the point where their heads made contact. Garrus wasn’t so good at putting his feelings into words, it wasn’t really the turian way. But he was  _ very  _ good at making that hum. Most days, it was a near constant thing, if she was close enough to sense it. 

It was small, personal, and so raw with emotion she didn’t even care if he never told her he loved her with words. Of course, he did anyway.

“Tina, I..” His voice went a little rougher than usual, and she pressed herself closer against him. “I love you too”

Pulling back enough to meet his eyes, she let her lips slip into a lazy smile. “I know.”

She reached behind her back to grab his hands before turning away. “Now let’s go exploring, shall we?”

 

The ship was huge in addition to being lavishly appointed. Enough staterooms to accommodate just over two hundred guests, plus crew. Several dining rooms, a spa/relaxation center, nightclub, swanky bar, even a fucking swimming pool. In space.

They’d entered on the recreation deck, below them were decks containing staterooms, crew quarters/kitchens, and engineering. What Shepard was really interested in, however, was the deck above: The “windowless” observation lounge, relaxation center, night club, and most importantly, the flight deck, which contained the Cruise Information Center, a small suite of offices and meeting rooms, and the cockpit. 

Shepard tugged Garrus past the elevator in favor of the the sweeping grand staircase, then gave out a startled yelp as the stairs disappeared from beneath her feet and her world tipped on it’s axis for a moment. Garrus grinned down at her as he scooped her up in his arms and stormed up the stairs, ignoring her indignant yelp of protest 

“What the fuck, Vakarian?!”

Garrus feigned innocence, “Isn’t this a human tradition? Something about thresholds?”  
“Yeah, but you missed the threshold… it’s back at the airlock. And we’re not getting fucking married… and…”

“And what?” They reached the top of the staircase, and Garrus proceeded through a series of doors marked Crew Only, barely seeming to notice Shepard’s efforts to free herself.

“Just put me down!”

“Hmmm… I don’t think I will”

“You’re such an ass,” she did her best to suppress a grin as she gave up her struggles and relaxed against his shoulder. It was hard not to melt into him, the gentle sway in his gait and soft hum emanating from his chest were quickly turning her resolve to mush.

Garrus laughed and shot her a mock-innocent glance as he marched through the flight deck to the cockpit, dropping her unceremoniously into the pilot's chair. “I’m merely trying to show my captain the respect she’s due. You know, on a turian vessel, a captain is carried most everywhere out of reverence.”

“Reverence, huh?” Shepard chuckled and settled herself more comfortably on the soft leather seat. “You’re so full of shit. A minute ago this was a human custom.”

Garrus coughed. “Yeah, well… can’t blame me for trying to find common ground.” 

To hell with restraint, he looked so adorably delicious standing there, and the bridge wasn’t   _ technically _ a public area, right? And they weren’t  _ technically  _ open for business yet, right? She spun the chair until it faced away from the controls and boosted herself out of the seat, sauntering over to her mate who was leaning against a console. She drew him forward, swaying as she put her arms around his neck, smiling sweetly. Garrus’ mandibles flared in a grin and he bent to nip at her neck. She  moaned encouragement, taking another step as he hummed into her shoulder and then with a shove and a cleverly placed foot tucked behind his leg she sent him sprawling back into the pilot's seat she’d so recently been occupying. 

He landed with a thud and a sharp intake of breath. “What are you up to…” he started, but Shepard held a finger to her lips and smiled. Who knew when they’d have the ship to themselves again? Might as well take advantage.

“Hands on the armrest, Vakarian,” she said and he obliged with a slight narrowing of his eyes. “Keep them there.” Her smile widened as his subvocals sent out a nearly imperceptible whine. “Don’t make a single move until I give you permission.” Bending down, she gave him as stern a look as she could manage. “Understood?”

“What, not even gonna give a guy a safeword?”

She hummed thoughtfully as she kicked off her flats. “Lets use… ‘calibrations’ today,” she said after a moment.

Garrus huffed “You would pick that,” but he didn’t move. 

Her hands went to his waist, seeking the fastenings and he lifted himself slightly to help as she tugged his leggings down around his hips to reveal the smooth seam of his plates, already slightly spread.

She eyed him with appreciation for a moment, before dropping to her knees. He trilled, as if curious as to what Shepard could be getting up to down there, and she gave him a flat look.

“As if you don’t know,” she said slyly and leaned forward to run her tongue along his seam. His trill turned into a groan as she let her tongue trace the hard edges of him. She saw his hands clench from the corner of her eye and smiled as she worked the spreading seem with her tongue. She knew he loved her between his thighs, loved burying his hands in her hair and controlling the angle of her head as she ate him out or took his cock into her mouth, but at the moment she had him mentally bound and  _ she  _ was the one calling the shots. It frustrated him, and delighted her, to switch things up, and Shepard did it at every opportunity. 

Garrus’s talons sunk into the leather armrest as Shepard’s tongue delved into the gap between his plates and she let out a throaty moan, making sure he could feel it as she pressed her face into his wet sheath. She could feel him start to slip, his hips rocking against her mouth, so she pulled away, leaving a finger pressed to his opening to make sure he stayed inside.

“Keep it sheathed until I say you can come out,” she said, wiping a bit of his slick off her chin with her free hand and making a show of licking her fingers clean.

Garrus’s aroused rumble turned slightly higher pitched at that, and she noted his talons sink into the leather armrests.  

With a satisfied smirk, she lowered her face back to his plates, now completely spread, and teased her tongue around the edges. She could feel him trembling with the effort to stay still, to stay sheathed, and his obedience sent a thrill to her core.

This was something they had played with before, it was a fairly common kink among turians; making him stay sheathed long past the point where he would have been able to control it himself was somewhat painful, but intensified every sensation, and Garrus liked a bit of pain after all. They’d been working their way towards a goal, making him hold out longer each time, and Shepard smiled to herself, thinking tonight just might be the night.

The noises he was making kept getting louder, and she had to apply more pressure to keep him from slipping out from his plates as he passed the point where he would have been able to hold himself in unaided. With every rumble and shift of his hips, an answering ache grew between her legs, and she shifted, slipping a hand up her skirt seeking the slick heat between her thighs. 

She could feel him getting close, hear the pain-tinged pleasure in his voice, and she increased the pace, almost fucking him with her tongue, and slid two fingers into his sheath, drinking in his yell as a sudden rush of moisture filled her mouth and coated his plates.

_ Mission accomplished. _

She pulled back, letting his cock slowly emerge from between his plates before the sensation became too painful for him, and raised her head to take him in, licking ineffectually at the wetness on her face.

His head was flung back, fringe dangling over the headrest, and his entire body trembling and tense with his climax as she slowly let him emerge. His hands, true to form, remained on the armrest, though she smirked when she noticed his talons sunk about an inch into the leather. 

Shepard never got tired of seeing him like this, completely undone and putty in her hands.

_ He’s so fucking beautiful. _

“Good boy” she crooned as she watched him, continuing to gently rub her clit. “How you doin’ Big Guy?”

Garrus lifted his head to look at her, his normally razor sharp gaze somewhat unfocused, and gave a quiet whine as his only response.

“You did so good. Such a good boy” she slipped her free hand under his shirt and gently kneaded the soft hide at his waist, giving him time to ride out the orgasm as the sight of him, combined with her own ministrations brought her closer to her own.

After a few moments, his rumbling sloped back off into a range she couldn’t quite hear, and his eyes came back into focus. “Tina.. I..”

“Shhh… you don’t have to talk. You up for more?” He nodded and Shepard stood up and leaned over to press her lips against his crest. “You look so delicious right now” She planted a knee on the seat next to his hip and hiked up her skirt, trailing her mouth down his cheek to suckle on his scarred mandible “I want to devour you” 

 Garrus moaned and lifted his chin, exposing his neck to her, and she obliged his unspoken request by sinking her teeth into his throat as she brought her other leg up to straddle his lap and began to lower herself onto his cock, still covered in his own cum.

He hissed a little, still over-sensitized from his first orgasm.

Shepard moaned against his neck, biting down harder as she felt him fill her completely. She could feel his answering rumble in her teeth, and the slight rocking of his hips as he fought to keep them still almost made her come undone.  She clenched around him, reveling in the sounds he made vibrating through her as she kept herself balanced on the precipice for just a moment. The rocking motion of Garrus’s hips started to stutter, Shepard knew his control was slipping, and suddenly she was done toying with him. She pressed a soft kiss into his neck in the place where she had sunk her teeth, and whispered a single word against his skin.

“Okay”

Garrus went completely still just long enough for a few small hairs on the back of Shepard’s neck to prickle before his teeth were at her throat, and his talons sank into the skin of her hips and across the small of her back as he took control. 

He kept her pressed tight against himself, and began to rock against her at an increasingly urgent pace. Shepard simply clung to him and let herself go as his teeth began to sink slowly into her neck, the sharp pain mixing with and heightening the sensation of him inside her, of the ridges of his plates grinding against her clit, and his vocalisations rumbling through every inch of skin pressed against his.

She shattered around him with a strangled cry, her nails digging into his cowl as she scrambled for purchase and he caught her. He slowed to a gentler pace, licking at the pinpricks of blood his teeth had left on her neck, waiting as she put herself back together.

The rumble of his arousal was still as strong as ever, and laced through it she could still make out that quiet steady hum, the one that told her he loved her more faithfully than anything he could put into words. She felt surrounded by it, by  _ him, _ and she felt full to bursting. She pressed her forehead against his crest and hummed a single tuneless note in answer, the best approximation of the alien sound she could make, and felt his slow steady rhythm stutter and stall as he came again.

Shepard sighed contentedly and settled against his chest as she felt the base of Garrus’s cock begin to swell inside her, humming again. She loved it when he tied with her. They weren’t actually locked together like they would be if she were a turian, but it was a bonding experience nonetheless.

Garrus made a happy chirping sound, running his fingers through her hair, and giving her a look of such affection it almost hurt to look at him. She tugged her skirt down from where it had bunched awkwardly at her thigh before reaching up to run her fingers along the underside of his fringe and pulling his head down to rest against hers. 

“I love you, Garrus Vakarian.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Oh man _ , the new Normandy was gorgeous. Almost as pretty as the original, not that Joker was bitter or anything.. Okay, maybe a little. Bitter or not, he had to admire the sleek lines, luxurious appointments, and in the cockpit?  _ Leather Seats. _

Okay, _maybe_ he could forgive Shepard. _Maybe_.

Settling into his seat and stowing his crutches before beginning the Normandy 2.0’s first ever preflight checklist, he took a moment to run his hands over the soft, supple material on the chair. He relaxed back into the seat with a happy sigh, fingers brushing the armrests and… he creased his brow as he felt two imperfections in the leather under his left hand… and matching ones on the right. He froze. Reluctantly cracking his eyes open to investigate, he found two triangular punctures marring the fine-grain leather on the end of each armrest. After further inspection, he found a third, on the inside and a ways farther down, this one looking more like a slash than a puncture. He tried to stretch his fingers to match the marks and found that they were much too short.  _ Big Hands. _ Not to mention whoever made the marks had three fingers… and pointed nails. Or should he say  _ talons.  _

“... _ What the shit?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy N7 day!!  
> I haven't had the spoons to write much lately, but I got this chapter finished up just in time! Hope everyone has a wonderful day <3
> 
> If you want to read more of this AU, we have one other installment up, hopefully more to follow soon!


End file.
